24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Voight
Yonkers, New York, USA | role = Jonas Hodges}} Jonathan Vincent Voight played Jonas Hodges in 24: Redemption and Season 7. Biography and career Jon Voight was born in Yonkers, New York. His father was professional golfer Elmer Voight. Jon has two brothers, Barry and Wesley. Wesley, who is also known as "Chip Taylor", is a musician and songwriter, who wrote the Troggs' number one hit "Wild Thing". Jon's daughter is Oscar-winning actress Angelina Jolie, with whom Kiefer co-starred with in 2004's Taking Lives. Voight attended Archbishop Stepinac High School in White Plains, New York, where he first took an interest in acting, performing in some musicals. After graduating in 1956, he enrolled at the Catholic University of America in Washington, D.C., where he majored in art and graduated with a B.A. in 1960. After graduation, Voight moved to New York City, where he pursued an acting career. An established and respected actor, Voight has been nominated 4 times for an Academy Award, winning in 1979 for his role in Coming Home. Other films in which he has starred are Midnight Cowboy, Deliverance, Catch-22, Heat (with Tom Sizemore, Mykelti Williamson, and Dennis Haysbert), Mission: Impossible, Anaconda, U-Turn (with Powers Boothe), Enemy of the State (with Regina King), and Pearl Harbor (with Sizemore, Tomas Arana, and Glenn Morshower). Since 2013, Voight has had a recurring role in the show Ray Donovan. Role on 24 Voight had the role of businessman Jonas Hodges. The role started on the film Redemption and continued throughout Season 7. In a 2013 interview, Jon had the following to say while looking back at his villain role on 24: :"The 24 group was a really well-oiled team, a real professional crew. And it’s fun to be on the set with these people. They all like each other, they’ve worked very hard with each other, they know how to work – you’re going into this kind of dance, and I just said, ‘Well, here’s what I’ve got to bring to it,’ and I was looking for them to show me how they do it. And when you watch the show, you see a certain style – as an actor, I’m a little bit aware after all these years about cameras and stuff like that and just how they shoot this show, to keep it so alive, and they have long sequences on this show, sometimes with a hand-held camera, and this was fun for me. In some ways, it’s like doing the kind of work that you do on stage or in class. You’re playing around and you’re in a dangerous circumstance. You’re not caressing it, just up to here and then to there and then cutting the scene up in little pieces, you’re having a shot at going and doing it. So anyway, it was fun for me to see how they did it and participate. " ''24'' credits *''24: Redemption'' *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * ''24'' in 24 * Scenemakers, Episode 14 | 18 Selected filmography * Surviving the Wild (2018) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) * Deadly Lessons (2014) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Transformers (2007) * Pope John Paul II (2005) * National Treasure (2004) * Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (2004) * The Manchurian Candidate (2004) * Ali (2001) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) * Varsity Blues (1999) * The General (1998) * Enemy of the State (1998) * John Grisham's The Rainmaker (1997) * Anaconda (1997) * Rosewood (1997) * Mission: Impossible (1996) * Heat (1995) * Runaway Train (1985) * Looking to Get Out (1982) * Coming Home (1978) * Deliverance (1972) * Catch-22 (1970) * Midnight Cowboy (1969) Television appearances * Ray Donovan (2013-present) * Lone Star (2010) * 24 (2009) * 24: Redemption (2008) * Return to Lonesome Dove (1993) * Seinfeld (1994) * Gunsmoke (1966, 1967, 1969) Background information and notes *In Vanishing Point, Morris O'Brian mentions a Jon Voight, indicating that the actor possibly exists in the 24verse. The novel, however, was written before Voight's appearance in Season 7. External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Special guest appearance stars